


My Adopted Son Started Talking To The Walls

by Gumybear31



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dadvid AU, Daniel camp camp, David being scared of Max, Horror, Max being influenced and scared by ghosts, Max being spirtually aware, Max seeing ghosts, Other, Psychological Horror, Stigmata, child creepiness, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumybear31/pseuds/Gumybear31
Summary: When David adopts Max after his parents failed to show up at the end of summer, he expected their lives together to be somewhat normal with Max's usual cursing and David's normal depression occurring at random intervals. However when Max had told him he could talk to ghosts, David had blown it off as a childish excuse at why Max was up at 3 am talking to himself."Welp," he thought, "Kids will be kids."Oh, how he was wrong.





	My Adopted Son Started Talking To The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> you should listen to "My son started talking to the walls" by creepy pasta, it got me in a spoopy mood  
> I do not own Camp Camp

    David has always known there was something wrong with Max. The kid was always frighteningly clever for someone his age, always had sharp looking eyes that seemed to absorb everything that was placed in front of him and was able to dismantle everything and everyone. Yet, despite his clever behavior and nihilistic attitude towards humanity, he was still naive in the way only a child could be, forging his signature, and trying to lie with a straight face even though David clearly had the evidence right in front of him. However, tonight had been different. David had awoken to his bladder being annoying persistent and urging him to get out of bed and race to the bathroom, lest he’d pee himself, cursing his nightly habit of drinking a glass of warm milk before bed, he did just as his bladder wanted him to, and raced to the bathroom. After relieving himself, David washed his hands and flicked off the bathroom light and began to make his way back to his room, much slower than when he had left it. As he walked across the creaky wooden floor of his house, he spotted the light to Max’s room, which was stationed all the way down the hall for safety reasons and so that David could check on him in the mornings easily, was on. Curious and a bit confused as to why Max wasn’t sleeping yet, since most sleepless nights that Max did have, would be spent with David in his bed watching a couple of movies before Max’s small body would succumb to the defeat of sleepiness and he would fall asleep hugging Mr. Honeynuts, his most trusted possession, curled against David. He walked towards his adopted son’s door and was just about to knock, when the sound of Max’s voice stopped him. Max’s voice was drenched in the kind of sound one would get when they were on the edge of falling asleep, and was struggling to stay awake, but, clear as day, David heard Max talk.

“Were you always that tall?”

    David was confused, Max didn’t have a phone, he had a tablet, which he would only use to play child safe video games on and go on youtube, he couldn’t download anything else without the parent block that David had put on there was bypassed. Max didn’t have any apps on there that would allow him to talk to others as far as David knew. But, then again it wouldn’t have been the first time that Max somehow managed to become way smarter than David had thought he was and bypassed the parental block. That would mean that David would have to set it up again, and it always took forever to set these things up. After a moment of just standing there, David shook his head to get rid of the distracting thoughts and swayed with a sleepy aura. He went to open the door again when he was once more interrupted by Max’s voice, curious, he leaned against the door to hear what he was saying. 

“No, it’s fun being here, David’s nice, he’s way better than when I used to live with my biological parents.”

A moment of silence.

“No...Not that I’ve seen, I don’t think they’ll come back, I hope not. Anyways, it’s my turn: why do you have only one eye?”

    David’s blood ran cold as he heard Max’s response, was someone in the room with his ten year old son? Did someone somehow manage to break in and was talking to Max? Were they in danger? He hoped Max was just talking to someone on his tablet. With these thoughts David quickly grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open.

"Max?”

The sight that beheld him only made him more confused and yet, terrified all the same. Max was not on his tablet, nor was sitting and talking to someone who most definitely did not belong in his house. In fact, Max was sitting in front of the wall, that was positioned across the room, and a couple of paces from his bed, teddy bear in his lap and eyes, that were just glued to the wall, now, were staring at David in confusion. 

“David?”

    David shuffled a bit from his spot at the door and let his eyes sweep the room for any places that someone could be hiding. When nothing was shone, David quickly walked into the room and towards Max, stepping over Max’s small clutter of random objects of destruction that were strewn about the floor in a small yet neat, mess.

“Who were you talking to, bud?" He questioned, eyes full of concern and fear.

    Max squirmed from his position on the floor and turned to look at David, eyes sleepily trying to focus on the older man. David crouched down besides the small child and looked towards the wall in front of them.

“What are you looking at?”

    Max, looked back to the wall and then back to David with a small yawn, pointing to a certain spot on the pale blue wall.

“Him."

"Who's, ‘him’?”

    Max just glared at him.

“Daniel, you idiot.”

    Daniel? The camp counselor that got sick over that bad punch? Wasn’t he hospitalized? David turned his gaze away from the wall and towards Max, the small boy leaned against David’s left leg, half hugging his teddy bear against his small chest. Moments like these, when Max seemed to actually act his age, were the best moments because they allowed the younger one to act like a kid while he can. However, the brief, but not so subtle mention that there was someone else in Max’s room and the kid was content with it, brought David out of his cherishable memories and he stood up. He picked up Max easily cradling his lithe frame against him as he quickly walked back to his room and placed Max onto the soft covers of his king sized bed.

“What are you doing?” Max asked sleepily.

“You’re gonna sleep here, ok, bud?”

    Max murmured a small sound of agreement and snuggled into one of the pillows that David had, lying around the bed. David pulled the comforter over Max and tucked him in, softly but a bit hurriedly. After making sure that Max had been tucked in, he quickly made his way to his dresser that was just across the room and opened one drawer out of the three on the tall piece of furniture. He moved a few pieces of clothing out of the way and grabbed the small pistol that he kept in it. A quick glance behind him told him that Max was safely asleep and he made sure that his gun was loaded before exiting his room and closing the door behind him. Max’s door seemed luminous within the darkness of the house and the nighttime outside, yet the sight would normally be comforting now seemed to be housing the sense of danger. He quickly and stealthily made his way towards his son’s room and walked into the child's room. He did a quick sweep around the room and checked the boy’s closet. When he found nothing, he decided to check the rest of the house, again, when nothing showed up, no signs of an intruder or a break in,he went back to his room, locking the door behind him and securing the window. He put the gun away to hide it from Max, because he’d know the little boy would somehow manage to cause wreckage if he’d ever get his small hands upon it. He walked to the bed and sat down gently upon it, as to not wake the sleeping adolescent boy under the covers.  
    He stared at Max’s sleeping face and thought about what had happened once more. The fact the boy had been seemingly talking to the wall, at 3am when David had tucked him in at 8pm the night before, and made sure that Max had been asleep before, he himself had gone to bed. So, had Max awoken to an intruder, or was Max just talking to himself? After all, it wouldn’t have been a surprise if Max had developed an imaginary friend, after all, kids his age did tend to make up friends to make up for those they did not have. And Max, didn’t have any friends besides Nikki and Neil who go to different schools then Max did. But, as David tucked himself into bed, bringing Max towards him to hold the small child, David thought that Max was too smart to have an imaginary friend, his views upon the world would stop the childish imagery from ever taking place. David fell towards a fitful sleep, with the words, spoken in a faint, yet childish tone, that David’s sleepy brain, recognized as Max’s, spoke:

“Nighty night.”


End file.
